


Two Devils

by papyrus4sirus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, patient abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyrus4sirus/pseuds/papyrus4sirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place a month after his incarceration, Will becomes silent and unresponsive under Dr. Chilton's care. Hannibal decides to take part in Will's rehabilitation in order to understand his shift in behavior only to discover Frederick Chilton is at the core of the problem. Mentions of dub-con between Dr. Chilton/Will. </p><p>Based on the following prompt from Hannibalkink: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2246.html?thread=3627462</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The visit

In the first few weeks of Will’s incarceration he had protested his guilt day and night and actively sought help from Alana Bloom and Freddie Lounds about how to prove his innocence. But as the weeks progressed into months and Will found himself exclusively in the care of Dr. Chilton, he began to turn inward. His once vocal complaints became a solid silence that his once former allies could not break. Even Dr. Lecter was surprised by the outcome. The first time Hannibal looked upon Will behind cold bars there was a fire in Will's eyes, a determination to set things right, but that had waned and in its place a mute man sat, broken by his fate. It wasn't in Will’s nature to quietly accept the hardships life gave him, he was always looking for a solution no matter how grave the problem. 

Hannibal had decided to avoid visiting Will for several weeks. But on the first Thursday of the month he deemed it was finally appropriate to check on his favorite patient; reports from Alana and articles written by Ms. Lounds no doubt prompting Hannibal’s visit to investigate the change in Will’s demeanor. 

The air outside the Baltimore State Hospital was brisk in the early hours of the day, the sun not quite breaking through the hazy clouds. Inside the air became much warmer but a heavy staleness permeated the building. 

After two brief knocks Hannibal was permitted entrance into the doctor’s office. 

"Good morning, Dr. Lecter. Come to visit our most prized patient?" 

Hannibal couldn't help but bristle at the thought of any doctor but himself being in control of Will, but it had been a necessary evil in Hannibal’s master scheme. 

Hannibal faked a smile, "Good morning. Has he shown any improvement?"

"You mean has he spoken yet? Oh no, he seems quite determined to keep his lips sealed. Which is proving to be quite a shame. But I have a few methods in mind which might pull him out of this catatonic state.”

Hannibal's expression switched from casual to serious, "Nothing invasive I hope, Dr. Chilton." The warning in Hannibal's voice was evident.

Dr. Chilton laughed, "I assure you I won't be taking any routes that could lead to another Abel Gideon outcome." 

Hannibal nodded, “Can you account for Will’s shift in behavior?” Hannibal questioned, his expression turning appropriately quizzical. 

“I wish I could,” Dr. Chilton sighed, “He was in denial, as you well remember, of the events he took part in. Perhaps his silence is acquiescence to reality? It’s hard to be certain at this point.” Dr. Chilton looked off into the distance for a moment before continuing, “But I’m glad you want to take part in his rehabilitation. Shall I take you to him?" 

"Yes, please"

Together they traversed the stark hallways with Dr. Chilton in the lead.  
"I originally had him in a highly secure cell given the heinous nature of his crimes, but you’ll find we moved him recently. Given his complacency and non-aggressive behavior I thought a less…restricted cell was in order.”

They passed rows and rows of neat white doors with small rectangular windows until at the end of the hallway and on the right Dr. Chilton gestured to the last door.  
Hannibal eagerly peeked through the window to see Will Graham laying on his side in his sterile white cell. He faced the wall so that all Hannibal could see was his back. He looked feeble from this angle, drawn into himself and alone. 

“The guard will keep watch at the door if you feel comfortable enough to enter his cell.”

“I do, thank you.”

One plain bed in an equally plain room, a toilet at the far left corner and the distinct feeling of suffocation; this was Will Graham’s world. The cell was devoid of any contraband which Will might use to escape or else cause harm. 

“Will, you have a visitor.” Dr. Chilton said in a voice much too cheery given the setting. 

Will did not respond, but a slight shift in his body told Hannibal he was tense and aware.

“Thank you, Dr. Chilton, I’ll take it from here.”

“Good luck, I’ll be in my office if you need me.” And with that he departed from the room. Outside the guard stood watch through the tiny window. 

“Hello, Will.” Hannibal said clearly but quietly. 

Will did not turn to look at him. He remained silent and immobile. 

Hannibal continued, “I’ve come to help with your rehabilitation. I’m informed that you are not speaking to anyone.”

Still nothing. 

“I’m worried about you, Will. Silence was never an option for you before.... What has changed?”

Hannibal was curious, he was always curious. 

Will heard the words that Dr. Lecter spoke and almost replied. Will remembered how that voice had once been a familiar comfort and in his current state he almost tricked himself into believing that Hannibal’s presence here would make him safe. But the accent belonged to a betrayer and the words did not heal but flayed him instead. 

He hated Hannibal, hated him for who he was and for the fate he had sealed him to. But he couldn’t voice it. Will wasn’t sure who he hated most these days, Dr. Chilton or Dr. Lecter.

After several long minutes of silence Hannibal spoke up again, “I’m going to visit you again tomorrow, Will. I hope we might be able to speak together as we once did before all of this happened.”

Not a word more and he was gone. An emptiness greater than any Will had experienced before filled the space, and with it anger. Hannibal wished to continue on as if nothing had changed. But so much had changed. Worst of all, Will realized he was now at the mercy of not one but two devils.


	2. An episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dub-con this chapter.

On the second day of his arrival at the state hospital Hannibal did not bother to stop by Dr. Chilton’s office. Instead he had a nurse escort him to Will’s cell. The moment Hannibal entered the second floor ward he sensed something was wrong. Taking two lefts and then a right he entered the hallway that housed Will’s room. Upon hearing a commotion at the end of the block, the nurse and Hannibal hastened their pace. The nurse reached the door first, peering in she warned: “Dr. Lecter, I need you to stay outside of the room for a moment.” 

She hurried in and joined the other two nurses and one guard who Hannibal saw were attempting to subdue Will. Hannibal watched through the window as Will flailed desperately against the bodies that tried to strap him to a gurney. Yet Will still did not voice his protest, his body did what his voice failed to. Even through the closed door Hannibal could smell fear and adrenaline. They were handling Will too roughly, Hannibal noted the bruises on his wrists and wondered if they were fresh or had been there before; he hadn't properly looked at Will enough yesterday to know. 

As if from the shadows Dr. Chilton suddenly appeared by Hannibal’s side, “I’m afraid Will had an episode this morning. He lashed out while I was questioning him.”

“Where are you taking him?” Hannibal queried watching Will struggle on the gurney. 

“Will has always known that his cooperation is absolutely necessary to his improvement and that any form of defiance would lead to unfavorable measures…”

Hannibal raised a brow, “What measures might those be.”

“Electric shock therapy, Dr. Lecter.” Dr. Chilton turned to smile at Hannibal, the cut on his lip oozing blood from the strain. 

Hannibal’s face was impassive.

“Perhaps you might let me speak to him first.” Hannibal suggested. 

“I’m not sure that’s wise in his current condition. In fact, I’m wondering if this violent outburst has anything to do with your visit yesterday?” 

Hannibal felt his anger rising at the accusation though he hid it well. Dr. Chilton was up to something devious at the expense of Will, that much Hannibal was aware of.  
In the room, Hannibal saw that Will had finally stopped resisting now that the nurse pinned him with a needle. His wrists were bound tightly to the gurney. 

“I left Will in much the same condition as I found him, I assure you. I really must insist you let me speak with him before you try anything further.” 

Dr. Chilton studied him for a moment. Without a word Frederick entered the room and addressed his staff, “Can you remove our patient from the gurney and instead strap him to his bed, thank you.” 

Frederick returned to Hannibal’s side, “Don’t expect much from him… certainly not obedience.” He turned on his heel and left down the hall.

Hannibal entered the room and waved the staff away once they were done securing Will. The gurney was wheeled away and an impenetrable silence followed. 

~~

Only an hour earlier Will had been alone in his cell and dreading the upcoming visit from Dr. Lecter. Dreading was not altogether true however. There was an infinitesimal part that looked forward to Hannibal’s arrival; an untasty truth that Will believed was a result of the conditions he found himself in. 

At least Hannibal had pretended to care about him, there was no such illusion with Dr. Chilton; which is the very reason why Will turned inward.

He wore his silence like a shield against Dr. Chilton, If he didn’t speak then he didn’t feel like a strange test experiment there for the Doctors enjoyment. In his first few weeks at the hospital, Will and Dr. Chilton had fallen into a dangerous union. He had always felt uncomfortable under Dr. Chilton’s gaze, even when they first met back when Abel Gideon was under question. Will knew even then that Frederick Chilton used nefarious means to achieve his ends, he just never knew how far until he became his patient. 

As time passed, Dr. Chilton transpired to be a truly awful doctor. For the first few weeks he drugged Will to within an inch of his life, so that he constantly felt as if he were about to slip into the darkness that no one returns from. Then there came grueling therapy sessions in which Dr. Chilton pried into Will’s mind and teased him for what he found there. 

The apex of the events occurred a few weeks back when Dr. Chilton threatened Will with invasive procedures unless he complied with a few sexual favors. Will couldn’t fathom it at first, that Frederick Chilton could actually be suggesting sexual extortion. He soon realized it had more to do with power and the desire to humiliate than anything else. Will was a test subject at the Mercy of his doctor. 

“Electric shock therapy or a blow job” had been the crude ultimatum. The coward in Will chose the latter. 

Dr. Chilton had forced Will to take a few pills to dull his senses before he proceeded as a precautionary measure. The drugs weren’t as strong as the one’s he had been given the first few weeks, but they caused his mind and body to feel heavy and foggy. The Doctor had strapped Will’s wrists to his bed as yet another safety measure. Will heard the buckle unfastening from Dr. Chilton's belt and wondered how his life had come to this. And then he remembered it was really all Hannibal’s fault. When he felt the bed depress under the weight of his Doctor he took a deep breath and pushed Hannibal from his thoughts; the betrayal to deep of an ache. Dr. Chilton took hold of Will’s jaw and pulled it down. Frederick slid his cock into the warmth of Will's mouth and proceeded to deep-throat his patient. Will couldn’t do much but lay there and gag occasionally, his lips pursed around Dr. Chilton’s penis but his tongue too heavy to properly function. The pills made his mouth dry and the whole situation was unbearably uncomfortable. His eyes were streaming and it felt like the doctor was permeating every fiber of his being. When Chilton came it was without warning which caused Will to splutter and gag anew. When he pulled out Will coughed and attempted to catch his breath. 

“Remember this, Will. Complacency is the best choice and we’ll make sure that fascinating brain of yours isn’t fried." Chilton zipped his fly, "Until next time.”

Will’s throat had hurt for days after and a mental numbness plagued him. 

 

As Will sat quietly on his bed now, the door to his cell opened. Instead of Hannibal it was Dr. Chilton who appeared. 

“You know the bargain, and silence was not a part of it. How do you expect to get better if you won’t talk?” Dr. Chilton asked in that maddening cheery voice. 

Will remained silent.

“I’m woefully short on material about your brain, Will. I can’t proceed unless you start speaking again.”

The silence continued.

“How about I just send for the nurses than, and we can proceed with your shock therapy?”

Will’s eye grew large and Dr. Chilton smiled brightly. 

Will’s mind always felt as if it were in far more jeopardy than his body around Dr. Chilton. But now Will was in danger no matter what route he took. He felt himself growing angry.  
Dr. Chilton approached Will slowly and loomed over him waiting for a response. The invasion of his space made Will snap, he stood abruptly from his bed and smashed his head against Dr. Chilton’s causing the doctor to stumble backwards holding his mouth and nose. A moment later he left the cell and shouted for the nurses. 

Will sat back, breathing heavily. 

~~

Hannibal stood watch over Will, waiting for him to come to. He noticed the slight discoloration on his forehead and reasoned that he must have knocked his skull against Dr. Chilton’s which caused the split lip. The image produced a genuine smile from Hannibal. 

When Will began to stir Hannibal sat on the edge of Will’s tiny bed and placed his hand on his forehead. “Will, can you hear me?”

After a few moments Will nodded. 

“I’m going to untie you.” Hannibal announced and began removing the leather straps from Will’s wrists. The bruising looked much darker up close. When Will opened his eyes he felt relieved to see Dr. Lecter, but that quickly transitioned into anger and a myriad of other feelings. Hannibal saw the emotions rolling across Will’s face and sighed.

“Will, you must speak to me.” Hannibal urged.

Will looked steadfastly at the ceiling, his brows creased and his lips tight.

He wanted to be resolute, but he soon realized the silence he adopted had been intended as a safeguard against Chilton, not Hannibal. Though he should be wary of any influence from Hannibal too, at this point Hannibal had already won. There wasn’t much else damage he could do. It was Dr. Chilton who was in charge of that now.

“Okay.” Will said, his voice creaky and distant to his own ears. 

“Why is Dr. Chilton threatening you with Electroconvulsive therapy?”


	3. Revelation

_“Why is Dr. Chilton threatening you with electroconvulsive therapy?”_

Will sighed and turned his head to the wall that his bed was pressed against. “Because I refused to talk to him.”

Hannibal weighed the answer, “but this is not the first time he has threatened you with this procedure?” Hannibal asked though he already seemed to know the answer.

“No.”

Hannibal looked away from Will and instead stared at nothing in particular as he pondered how to proceed. 

“What forms of treatment has he used so far?”

Will scoffed, “I wouldn’t call it ‘treatment.’”

“What would you call it then?” Hannibal’s curiosity peaked as he turned to look at Will’s profile again. 

“Abuse.” 

“How so?”

“Let’s see. He drugged me, dug around inside my mind and then…” Will fell silent. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to tell Hannibal. It wasn’t his business. What did it matter to him anyways? 

“And then?” Hannibal urged not looking away.

“Sexual extortion.” Will said it as simply as he could. Neither details nor a grand speech were necessary. 

There were a few moments of silence and Hannibal finally looked away.

“Sexual favors.” Hannibal stated, the words uncomfortable in his mouth, “And the alternative to this?”

“Shock therapy, among other unfavorable things. It was working pretty well too, until I stopped talking.”

Hannibal was quiet. Will continued.

“My mind is the one useful thing I have. Despite whatever… problems it’s caused me, I value it over my body. It was almost easy to accept Dr. Chilton’s conditions.” Will paused before adding, “and he knows that.”

While Will spoke Hannibal had risen from his perched position on the bed and paced the small space with his hands in his pockets. 

Will could not see it because his eyesight had slipped from the wall in favor of the ceiling now, but a great brooding storm had erupted across Hannibal’s features. He eventually stopped pacing and now looked out the tiny window that provided a poor view of the courtyard. He meticulously rubbed away at a collection of dust with his forefinger while his mind spun with the color red. 

Will didn’t seem to mind the lack of response from Hannibal and continued speaking as if there had not been a pause.

“The mirrors in my mind can reflect the best of myself. Not the worst of someone else.” 

This pulled Hannibal from his murderous thoughts and he turned to look at Will. A small smile emerged at hearing his words echoed back after so long a time. 

“Why am I here, Hannibal.” Will questioned the ceiling. 

The familiarity with which Will used his first name struck at something inscrutable within Hannibal. The question was a question within another question. But the one that rung out most clearly to Hannibal was _’Why did you do this to me?’_

Hannibal stood with his back to the window now, hands neatly in his pockets once more.

“I wanted you to become who you were supposed to be.”

Will didn’t respond. He knew the implications of those words too well.

“As to our Dr. Chilton,” Hannibal began, “Something will have to be done.” He concluded defiantly as he approached where Will lay. 

“Is that supposed to _console_ me?” Will asked skeptically, the bite evident in his voice and creased brows. 

Hannibal considered him, “Yes.”

They made eye contact for the briefest of moments before Hannibal walked towards the door. Every endearing past moment Will had shared with Hannibal cascaded abruptly across his mind’s eye. For a moment Will forgot about why he was here and who put him here. It was cruel. Hannibal was cruel. 

“Why are you bothering?” Will inquired suddenly, his tone still bitter.

Hannibal paused with his hand on the door.

“I’m still your friend, Will. And I still care about your life.” Hannibal replied over his shoulder before departing.


End file.
